


A Night At The Ballet

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1890, Angelus drags his family to see the Blinnikov World Ballet perform "Giselle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At The Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on December 30, 2002. A challenge response which includes a trip to the ballet, Spike making fun of Angelus, Darla/Spike interaction, Spike and Angelus eating the box owners.

I can't believe I'm at the bloody ballet. Certainly before I was turned I attended performances of all kinds, but even then I preferred silly comedies like 'School for Scandal'.

Not 'Giselle'.

How bloody boring.

But, Angelus says we're going to the ballet and so we go to the ballet. And I must admit that Drusilla looks lovely in her new frock, all pink silk and lace. The eagerness on her face as she awaits the rising of the curtain is enough to keep me entranced for at least the first act.

That is, if I can tune out Darla's muffled complaints.

I find it vastly amusing that the eldest of us is also the most common. No doubt she'd prefer a cock fight in Cheapside, even in her red satin gown.

For once Angelus ignores her, and lifts his opera glasses to his face to watch the orchestra enter.

Like he needs them. Poofter.

I roll my eyes and slump down in my seat.

As the lights go down and the curtain rises, Darla leans across Drusilla and grabs the lapel of my evening coat.

"Since you are as bored as I," she hisses, "Come make yourself useful."

I give her a sharp look of surprise, then notice that her skirt is already above her knees. Sighing in resignation, I make note that the curtains are pulled to the front edge of the box, so that our neighbors cannot see us, then drop to the floor. As I crawl past Drusilla, I nuzzle my face into her lap, and at her squeal, Darla's whacks me across the back of my head.

Looking up, I notice that Angelus is glowering at me, but his attention quickly returns to whatever inanity is prancing around the stage. I move in front of Darla and duck my head beneath her skirts.

As she wriggles down in the seat, parting her legs as wide as she can, I cup her bottom and pull her to my mouth, wondering how long I can draw this out.

Anything's better than the ballet.

*****

A brightness filtering through the satin skirt, and the sound of applause alert me to the arrival of the first intermission, and, as Darla has just come again for the third time, I slip from beneath her skirts only to have the scruff of my neck caught by my sire.

Darla's trembling hand lands on his wrist, stroking it soothingly. "I asked him to, my love. You know the ballet is not my favorite way to spend an evening."

Angelus' grip on me loosens slightly and he croons, "Did you enjoy him, love?"

"He has talent," she sighs, then glances over at Drusilla, who is still applauding, her gloved hands making little sound. "And he has raised my hunger. Shall we find a snack in the women's salon, Drusilla?"

Drusilla nods and rises to her feet, only to lean down and nibble on my ear. "You missed the first act, silly. It was so pretty."

As she and Darla sweep from the enclosure, lifting their skirts to avoid the pools of blood leaking from the elderly couple who had retained the box, Angelus pulls the curtain around the front of the box and jerks my head down to his crotch.

"All that sucking and licking and moaning nearly distracted me, boy."

Oh, Satan forbid that should happen.

My fingers nimbly unfasten my sire's trousers, and as I settle down to bring him off quickly before the start of act two, I reach inside my own trousers and frig myself.

Darla rarely does anything to arouse me, but just one look at my sire's cock...

*****

Once we're both finished and I'm licking my fingers, we turn our attention to the blood remaining in the nearly dead bodies. I take the woman, Angelus the man, and without spilling a drop on our pristine white shirts and cravats, we sup our fill.

The ladies return, and I pull Drusilla into my embrace to lick the taste of virgin blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Another debutante, luv?"

"They taste so good," she giggles. "And you taste like daddy."

I waggle my eyebrows at her and grin wolfishly. "Want me to do you next?"

"No, silly. I want to watch the ballet." As she breaks away from me to return to her seat, she throws me a wink over her shoulder. "Later, at home."

I whistle softly as I return to my seat, delightful thoughts of hours in my darling's bed filling my head and drowning out the music and soft thuds of slippered feet on the wooden stage.

Closing my eyes, I take Drusilla's hand and let my fantasies unfold.

End


End file.
